


Last Shot

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Whiskey's a big 'ol flirt, also I gave him a name b/c why the hell not, as per usual, cursing b/c they're fucking adults, hey look I gave Tequila an actual role in this, lots of action, probably smut eventually tbh, you'll find out how he and Brandy grew up together later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: So I'm not great at Reader fics but I wanted to write for Whiskey. So here we are. Agent Brandy's FC is Karen Gillan.Also, I'm pretty much ignoring all of Whiskey's 'evilness' b/c that was all bullshit. Including the whole 'he voted against Ginger Ale being an agent' b/c he's a gentleman and I hate plotholes since they never explained it anyway.Basically I retconned all that and here we are.Fic title is from a Kip Moore song! Might use his songs for all the chapter titles? IDK yet. Lol.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 36





	1. So baby let me look at you and see just what I got.

Agent Whiskey strolled down the hall to the Boardroom where Champ waited for him with his new partner. He’d just come back from moving from New York back to Kentucky. Statesman wanted him back closer to the main headquarters after Cambodia. After he helped Harry and Eggsy put Poppy down and released the antidote. He took a week to move back into his sprawling farmhouse that wasn’t far from the distillery. 

Whiskey turned when he heard a wolf whistle. 

“Woo-wee, is that big city slicker… Agent Whiskey back here in the flesh?” Tequila teased him with a smirk as he strolled up beside him. “Heard you’re gettin’ a new partner today. Go easy on her.” He warned Whiskey. Half playfully, half serious.

“Shut up Tequila.” Whiskey warned him. “I ain’t no city slicker.” He smirked at him before turning on his heel and stopping Tequila. “What do you mean, go easy on her? You think I’ll be some sort of asshole?” He frowned. Whiskey, if anything was welcoming to all new agents. He was happy that Ginger had gotten promoted when he voted for her. 

“That’s not what I meant…” Tequila told him. “She’s just… She’s practically my sister and I’m just protective of her. That’s all.” He shrugged at the senior agent. “Please be nice.” He bumped his shoulder before he left to go train. 

“I’m always nice!” He called back to him. “That’s my... Whole thing.” He muttered to himself and turned to straighten his jacket before heading back towards the boardroom.

\------

“Agent Brandy.” Champ smiled at her. “Your entrance tests are impressive.” He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. “I’ve decided to pair you with one of our most senior agents. Agent Whiskey.” 

Brandy… Real name, Charlotte ‘Charlie’ Haywood. Sat across from Champ and was shocked. Everyone in Statesman knew Whiskey. He was a big deal in the agency, and she was new. “Really?” She asked him in a squeaky voice. 

Champ smirked at her. “Yes really. He’s perfect to train you more in the field and he’ll respect you.” He leaned back in his chair. “Also your horse background is actually perfect for your first mission together.” 

“My first-?” She was cut off by a mustached man in a cowboy hat with the sexiest swagger she’d ever seen on any man, entering the boardroom.

“Agent Whiskey, right on time.” Champ rose from his seat and shook his hand. “Agent Brandy, this is your new partner. Agent Whiskey.” 

Brandy stood and smiled at Whiskey. “Nice to meet you.” 

Whiskey smiled warmly at her and took her hand to shake it. He was mesmerized by her. She had the prettiest auburn, red hair he’d ever seen on a woman. “Well Sugar, ain’t you prettier than a Kentucky sunset?”

Brandy rose a brow and smirked at him. “Does that ever work on anyone?” 

“Not always, but you’re the first woman to actually call me out on it.” He replied with his own smirk. 

Champ clapped his hands loudly. “I knew you two would be a good partnership. Whiskey here needs someone to occasionally put his ego in place and Brandy needs an experienced field partner.” He rose and clapped both of them on their backs with a smile. “Now, why don’t you two sit and I’ll brief you on your mission.” 

Whiskey winked at Brandy and helped her into a seat before taking his own. “Yes sir.” He liked her feisty nature, lord almighty she was pretty and she had a faint hint of a southern accent that he did like in a woman. 

“I’ve already briefed Ginger Ale and Tequila on this mission. It’s a big one so I’m sendin’ all four of you.” Champ began. “And Ginger can handle the tech on this one.” He added. He pressed a button. “This here is Zycomm. A tech company in Dallas, Texas. They specialize in communications. But we recently got intelligence that they’re branching out in weapons. An EMP weapon specifically.” He paused and swiped for the CEO of the company. “And this here, is Andrea Collins. She’s the CEO and she’s lookin’ to sell it to the highest bidder. And lookin’ at specific countries to sell it to.” 

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say it’s not any friendly-like country’s?” Whiskey asked him. 

“You’d be correct.” Champ nodded. “North Korea, Syria, South Sudan, Afghanistan, and Russia.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Brandy muttered under her breath. 

“Precisely.” Champ pointed at her with a sigh. 

“Our intelligence says that she’s doing the deal in a VIP suite at the Mesquite Rodeo this weekend. So I’m sending the four of you there. Whiskey, as the senior agent, you’re gonna run point undercover. And Agent Brandy here, well lucky for us… She’s a champion barrel racer and has got her own horse. We’ve entered you in the competition for behind the scenes access and hopefully a distraction for the mark and buyers. Ginger will be tech and whatever else you need from her in the field. Tequila will help with extraction and extra muscle. They have lots of security, both from Zycomm and at the rodeo itself. We want both the EMP bomb and Miss Collins for questioning about her company. Any questions?” 

Brandy was still absorbing everything when her eyes shot open at Champ telling her she was riding this weekend. “You want me to bring Bourbon?” She asked, referring to her beloved horse. 

“Yes ma’am. Tequila’s already prepping her for transport in the jet. “Dismissed.” He told them with a smile. 

Brandy was nervous, this was her first mission and she was riding in it. She rose out of her seat and left to go prep to leave for the mission. 

Whiskey followed suit and took the file with him to go over for the mission. “So… Champion barrel racer, huh? That’s mighty impressive.” He told her as he caught up with his new partner as they walked down the hall. 

“Thank you. I started riding when I was a girl. Came natural to me I guess.” She blushed at his compliment and shrugged. 

“And… Bourbon? You named your horse after a whiskey? I’m flattered.” He teased her. 

She rolled her eyes at him and smirked. “Do you flirt with every woman you meet?” She asked him. 

“Only the pretty one’s.” He told her with a grin. “I’ll see you on the jet. Need to get my lasso and whip recalibrated.” He tipped his hat, grinned at her and left.

Brandy stared at him and rolled her eyes before heading for the stables to find Tequila and her horse Bourbon. 

\-------

“Beau Garrett!” Brandy called for her best friend and pseudo, big brother as she entered the stables. 

“Oh shit. Sounds like I’m in trouble.” Tequila smirked at Bourbon, who whinnied at him in response, as he finished prepping her new saddle with some hidden weapons she might need for the mission. 

“Is he always that…. Flirtatious?” She snapped at Tequila as she greeted her horse with a pat on the nose and a handful of sugar cubes as a treat. 

“Who?” He asked her with a smirk. 

“You know who. Whiskey.” She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder. 

“That’s just how he is. He’s a genuinely nice guy. Trust me.” He told her. “Why do you care if he flirts with you? I’ve been told he’s good looking and you ain’t too bad looking yourself when you’re not scowling.” He teased her. 

“Shut up.” She shot at him. “You’re so goddamn annoying. We’ll be working together. I don’t need that distraction.” She explained. 

“Do you know how many agents are probably dating within this agency?” He asked her. “Better to date an agent you can be honest with, than to lie to someone outside of it.” He shrugged at her. “Besides, If you didn’t like him flirting with you, then why you blushin’ so goddamn much Charlie?” He teased her. 

“I’d drop kick you into my horse, if we didn’t need you on this mission.” She shot back at him and turned on her heel to go pack for her mission. “Most annoying big brother ever.” She muttered to herself. But also mad at Tequila for knowing her so damn well. She  _ did _ like it when he flirted with her. And she hated how goddamn handsome he was. 

This was going to be a problem for her. A big fucking , ridiculously handsome and charming… Problem. 


	2. If you see her out tonight, tell her she's mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandy's first mission. (IDK I suck at summaries just read the chapter? Lol.)

Whiskey was setting up a work area on the jet when Tequila came back from the cargo area. “Borbon’s all settled in.” He told him as he sat down with his bag. 

“Great. Where’s Ginger and Brandy?” Whiskey asked him. 

“They’re gettin’ their wardrobe for the mission.” He smirked back at the Senior agent. “Brandy said you were flirtin’ with her a lot.” 

Whiskey smirked back. “I was bein’ welcomin’. There’s a difference Tequila.” 

“Uh huh… Sure thing. Just... “ 

“I know, I know… Be nice.” Whiskey repeated to him with a sigh and raised up his hands. “I promise, I’ll be nice.” 

As if on cue, Ginger and Brandy walked on the jet, bags in tow. “I should check on Burbon.” Brandy announced before sitting. 

“Darlin’, I know you’re worried about your horse flyin’, but Tequila here assured me she’s all settled and fine. The jet needs to take off and we can do a plannin’ session and debriefin’.” Whiskey soothed her as he stood. “Now why don’t you sit and we can discuss the plan.” 

Brandy looked at Tequila as Ginger took a seat with a smile. “I did, she’s fine and settled. Eatin’ some grains and hay as we speak. And we gave her a tranquilizer so she’ll be calm for the flight.” 

“If… If you’re sure.” She said as she slowly sank into a chair. 

Ginger smiled at her. “We know, you’re nervous for your first mission. You’ll be great.” She encouraged her. 

“What? I’m not nervous!” Brandy protested. 

Tequila snorted next to her. “Sure you’re not.” 

“Glad to know we’re all gettin’ along.” Whiskey began as he took off his jacket and hat before settling in. “Now, we know Miss Collins as a VIP box lounge reserved for the rodeo on Friday night. Tequila, I want you and Ginger working undercover up there for any information we can get. Ginger, you’ll be a server. Closer to the tech as needed when we grab it and in case we need to… Turn anything off. As well as placin’ bugs on our lines so we can listen in. Tequila, we’ve got you working that floor as security. I don’t want any of those assholes runnin’. The government wants ‘em all rounded up for questioning. We’re pickin’ ‘em all up and handin’ them all over to the FBI.” He looked at them. 

Brandy was impressed with Whiskey’s ability to be all business as needed. 

“Got it. We can handle it.” Ginger nodded at him. 

Whiskey turned to his new partner. “I’ll be backstage at the rodeo with Brandy. We’ll be keepin’ an eye on everything at the ground level. Plus, gotta stick with the new partner and train her in the field.” He winked at her charmingly. 

Normally, Brandy would have rolled her eyes at his wink. But Whiskey had a point. She needed field training. Plus, she didn’t want to seem unprofessional on her first mission briefing session. 

“Okay so we’ll just… What, keep an eye on anything suspicious?” She asked him.

“Yes ma’am, also we can be used as backup after you ride in the rodeo.” He reaffirmed to her with a disarming smile. Meant to calm her obvious nerves. “I think that’s it. Anythin’ else, we can address closer to landin’.” He told the team.

Tequila and Ginger rose to disperse to other areas of the jet. Brandy stayed where she was, staring at Whiskey. After a few moments, she finally spoke. “How can you tell I’m nervous? I’m not acting nervous.”

Whiskey smiled at her, a true smile. “Because it’s your first mission. Anyone would be nervous on their first field mission. I know I was.” He leaned back in his chair with a shrug. 

“Oh yeah? Confident, Agent Whiskey was nervous?” She teased him with a grin and leaned forward on her knees.

“Hell yes ma’am. I was. Just because I’m confident, don’t mean I don’t get nervous.” He promised her. 

“What was your first mission with Statesman?” She asked him curiously. She figured she should get to know her new partner. 

He mimicked her movements, his lips twitched at her curiosity. “I was tasked with investigatin’ insider tradin’ of a big Chicago company. I was so out of my element. Used to the country and not city livin’ like Chicago. Had to hide my accent. You know how hard it was to disguise this thick country accent when I was a rookie?” He shook his head with a smile at the memory. 

Brandy smiled as she pictured Whiskey not with his signature accent. “I would imagine it was difficult.” 

“It was. But you? You’re gonna be in your element and it’ll be fine. Plus, you got me watchin’ your six.” He promised her, his brown eyes softening in a reassuring way. 

“Thanks.” She told him softly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she blushed. He had a very calming effect on her. It unnerved her but she wasn’t about to tell anyone that. 

“You’re welcome.” He told her as he leaned back to take a nap. “Better rest up while you can.” He advised her as he took his cowboy hat and tilted it over his face. “No sleep when we get to the rodeo.” He smirked underneath the tip of his hat. 

\--------

“Alright, showtime team. Comm check.” Came Whiskey’s voice as he helped Brandy prep for the rodeo underneath the arena with Bourbon. His cover was Brandy’s coach, “We’re all set down here.”

“I’m all set. Collins just arrived with her security team. Two bodyguards. She’s definitely ready to do business.” Ginger told him as she took drink orders for them. 

“I’m good here too Whiskey.” Tequila told him. “Oh, incomin’ looks like Russians are here. One man and also some muscle.” He reported from his spot across from the VIP elevator in the lounge suites floor. 

Whiskey nodded. “Great. Keep us updated as the others arrive.” He told them and turned to Brandy. “You good rookie?” He asked her. 

Brandy nodded at him a bit nervously. Belatedly realizing that Whiskey needed to hear her on the comms for confirmation. “Yeah… I’m good.” She stammered out. 

“Relax, girl. You’ll be badass.” Ginger told her. Brandy could almost hear her reassuring smile. 

“I think we all know you could do the riding part in your sleep.” Tequila teased her. 

“Shut up, I know I can do that.” She rolled her eyes at him as she watched the bull riding. 

After almost an hour, all the buyers had finally showed up. “Bug is live.” Ginger told them in a whisper and soon they all hear the conversations going on in the suite. 

“Ladies and gentleman. I thank you for coming. I look forward to your business.” Andrea Collins greeted them all and then sounded like she toasted them. 

“Why’s she stretching it out?” Brandy asked Whiskey. “Wouldn’t she just want it over with and to get out?”

“Might not think she’s gonna get caught.” He said and then looked up. “Shit, you’re up next darlin’.” He nodded at the screen and helped her up on Bourbon. “Put on a good show.” He winked at her. 

Brandy’s cover was pretty damn close to her real story. She retired from barrel racing, so she was coming out of retirement for another year to reclaim a championship. 

“And now, out of retirement for another year. Here’s championship racer. Charlotte Haywood.” Came the announcers' booming voice. 

At the name, Andrea perked up. “Brandy, you got her attention. She must be a fan. Put on a good run.” Ginger whispered as everyone in the suite turned to watch her ride. Giving Ginger mere seconds to take some facial recognition photos for intel. 

Brandy took a deep breath and glanced down at Whiskey. “I got this.” She told him with a grin. 

And before Whiskey could respond, they were out like lightning. Urging Bourbon into the arena and around the barrels in what felt like a record time to Brandy... She hadn’t ridden that fast in months. 

Whiskey was mesmerized by watching her ride. She was damn good. And her auburn hair whipping out of her ponytail was incredibly distracting. 

“Woo wee. That’s a damn good time. 14 seconds ladies and gentlemen! We might have our winner for the night! No wonder she came out of retirement!” 

The crowd went wild and Brandy came galloping back in next to Whiskey with a smile on her face. 

“Well, well Miss Brandy. Well done.” Whiskey whistled at her and helped her off Bourbon before putting the horse back in her assigned stall for the time being. 

“Thanks,” she blushed at him and adjusted her ponytail as she caught her breath. 

“We might have a problem.” Ginger told them. 

“What do you mean, ‘might’?” Whiskey asked her. 

“I mean that there’s two briefcases here. Both identical and both, according to scans… Hold identical EMP bombs inside of them.” She clarified. 

“You think Collins is gonna sell both of them?” Tequila asked. 

“It’s possible. Although, if she wanted to make more money. She probably would have made enough for each buyer. Don’t make sense to just make and sell two.” Whiskey mused. 

“I understand you all want proof that the product works.” Came Collins’ voice via the bug. “Which is exactly why I have a demonstration planned.”

“Demonstration? What the hell is this crazy lady talking about?” Tequila asked them. 

Brandy was listening and paying attention. Like she was trained. She scanned the arena. Everywhere she saw Zycomm banners, announcing them as a sponsor of the rodeo. She then remembered hearing the announcer talking about all the ticket holders getting stamped for a giveaway. Which seemed strange. She’d been to a lot of rodeos in her life, competing. And not once had they ever done a giveaway. 

“Shit. The stamps.” She muttered and looked at Whiskey with wide eyes. 

“Stamps?” He asked her, wanting her to talk it out. 

“All the spectators got their hands stamped for some giveaway coming in. And look,” she pointed to all the banners with Zycomm’s name proudly displayed. 

“Fuck, it ain’t a giveaway. She’s gonna give everyone in here a goddamn seizure for a demonstration.” Whiskey growled. “That and it’ll still knock out anything with electronic power in the radius she set.”

“No. Not everyone.” Brandy shook her head. “Not staff or backstage people like us. Just the people who paid to watch the rodeo.” 

“How the hell does that work? Wouldn’t her buyers be stamped?” Tequila asked. 

“No. None of them had stamps on their hands. And the ink, it’s specialized.” Ginger told them. “Sinks into the bloodstreams and their brains will light up like the Fourth of July.” 

“Ginger, go to backup protocol so our tech will still work if this goes sideways.” 

“On it.” She told him quickly. 

“Now what?” Brandy asked Whiskey. 

“She’s gotta be pulling this soon. Otherwise she didn’t need to make that announcement. And she sure as hell ain’t gonna be caught with the case. She’d send a goon to set it off.” He told her. 

“You’d be right about that. Looks like one of her men is on the move with a case. Shit, scratch that… Two of ‘em. Must’ve anticipated there’d be trouble.” Tequila watched from his post. 

“Or insurance so at least one of them can still set it off.” Brandy told them. 

“I may be good but I ain’t gonna be able to take both of them on and keep that case from gettin’ in the wrong hands.” Tequila told them. “They’re in the elevator. Goin’ downstairs.” 

“Ginger, track ‘em and keep an eye on Miss Collins please.” Whiskey told her. “Tequila, take the stairs. Meet me and Brandy at the ground level of the arena.” He mentioned for Brandy to follow him. 

Brandy grabbed her revolvers and they took off. 

“Whiskey was right. They’re headed for the staff level. Where Brandy and Whiskey are at.” Ginger told them. 

“They’re gonna set it off where they think no one’s gonna see them.” Brandy realized. 

All these people wouldn't have a chance to defend themselves or save anyone they love that’s there with them. She tamped down on those memories and emotions. She couldn’t afford that on her first mission. 

Her and Whiskey took off for the elevators and sure enough, off came the goons. 

“Well, well, well. If it ain’t the goon squad.” Whiskey whistled at them. 

The men turned to run the other way only to be met by Tequila’s appearance. “Where you goin’ boys? Ya’ll seem to be in a rush for somethin’. But ya’ll don’t seem to understand… We got our own private rodeo right here for you.” 

Whiskey pulled out his lasso as the men turned back towards him and Brandy. 

“No cuttin’ ‘em up Whiskey. FBI wants to talk to them.” Tequila reminded the senior agent with a smirk.

The goon’s eyes widened slightly in fear at that statement. 

“Too bad, haven’t gotten to do that in a while.” He drawled out and quickly looped the goon who held the case in his hands. Dragging him towards them, the case went flying and Brandy dove for it at the same time as the other man did. 

She got to it first, she was smaller and more agile than the man was and she kneed him in the crotch before shoving him with her booted feet towards Tequila. “Now what?” She called to Whiskey. 

Whiskey watched her proudly for a moment, he knew he didn’t train her but damn could she hold her own. 

“FBI’s on the way.” Ginger told them over the comms. “Looks like Collins is getting antsy.” 

“Ginger. Don’t let her or the buyers leave.” Whiskey told her. “Brandy, get up to her to make sure they don’t leave before the FBI shows up.” 

She took off up the stairs to get to Ginger. Four flights later and she was winded. But she still had the case which was a damn big deal for her considering her palms were sweaty. 

“Ginger. I’m almost there.” She told her over the comms. 

“Perfect, FBI’s in the building.” Ginger told her as she rounded the corner and saw her outside. 

“They’re all still in there.” She nodded her head in the suite. “But, weird thing just happened. It just locked them all in there and no one can get out. And the CEO is somehow unconscious.” She told her calmly. 

“That is weird. However did that happen?” Brandy asked her with a smirk as they heard a commotion coming out of the elevator. 

“Some tech glitch for the lock” Ginger shrugged and smirked back as they watched Whiskey and Tequila exit with the goons unconscious and ziptied to dump in front of the suite’s door. “Think she ate something funny. Food business is a tricky thing.” 

“Damn tech and bad food, always fucking up crazy people’s plans.” Whiskey tsked as they all started to walk calmly in the direction of the FBI team’s arrival. 

“Found this for ya’ll.” Whiskey told them as he handed over one of the two cases.” And it’s the damnedest thing, we happened across this CEO who had some evil plan.” Whiskey shrugged at the head FBI agent innocently. 

Statesman and the FBI had a decent working relationship, but it only worked if Statesman stayed under the radar and unknown. 

“That is funny. Thank you for your service strangers.” The FBI agent told them as they all walked away and headed back to Bourbon so they could leave. 

“Anytime sir.” Whiskey tipped his hat at him as they disappeared. 

\---------

Back on the jet, the team (and Bourbon) were all headed back to Kentucky and it was well into the night now. Tequila and Ginger had dispersed to other areas to rest. 

“You were….” Whiskey paused, looking for the right word so she didn’t think he was constantly flirting with her.

Brandy stared at him, eyes wide as she waited for him to finish his thoughts. She expected him to hit on her again. 

“Shit, you were good out there. Especially for your first mission.” He finally finished, suddenly feeling almost shy around her. Where the hell did that come from? Jack did _not_ get shy around women. 

“Thank you.” She blushed at his compliment. “I honestly thought you were gonna tell me I was sexy as hell and just flirt with me some more.” She teased him. 

“Well, you are those things too but…” He smirked back at her. “You really are an impressive agent, Brandy.” He reassured her seriously. “I’m damn glad I got you as my new partner.” 

She blushed again. Damn it. He’s really good at making her blush and what’s worse is that she _wants_ him to say those things to her. 

  
She is _so_ fucking screwed with this cowboy as her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I suck at writing action and like... Plot? IDK I made up a bunch of shit about EMP stuff so... What can I say. *shrugs* 
> 
> Leave me some love in the comments! Also find me at nxbodygoesafterher on tumblr.


	3. Got my engine, revving high. Girl I'm beggin, for a try.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey & Brandy get some training in. 
> 
> I'll be honest, this chapter is like half sexual tension and half emotional distress. The sexual tension kind of bookends the emotional distress though so.... You're welcome.

_ One, two, thud.  _ Pause _. One, two, thud.  _ “Good. Again.” Whiskey encouraged Brandy in the boxing ring where they were doing some training at headquarters as he blocked her kicks. 

Brandy reached up to wipe her brow with her wrist. “Shit.” She panted out, her whole body glistening with sweat. “Water.” She turned away to take a break and re-hydrate. 

Whiskey smirked at her, but nodded. He was a bit distracted by watching the sweat on her skin. Damn, she was beautiful. He had it bad for her and was man enough to admit it. Even if it was just to himself. “Yes ma’am.” He told her as he watched her take a long drink of her water. Why was everything she did, so goddamn mesmerizing? 

Brandy had grown used to his personality over the past three months of being his partner. She actually enjoyed her time with him. He flirted, yes. But in her mind she didn’t think he meant any of it. She rolled one of her taped wrists and looked back at Whiskey, who now leaned against the ropes so casually. She thought the way he looked should be illegal. “Can you retape this one for me? It’s getting loose.” She told him with a blush to her cheeks.

“Of course, sweetheart.” He teased her. He’d taken to calling her that lately and she was the only person he called that. He took the roll of tape out of her bag and began retaping her wrist like she asked. “You’re still pullin’ your kicks when you spar with me.” He smirked. Knowing that if he criticized her, it got her all worked up and he found it adorable. 

“What? I am not!” She huffed at him, her brows scrunching together as she almost pouted at him in protest. 

“Yeah you are. Don’t go easy on me just because I’m your partner. What if I were some asshole on a mission?” He asked her as he spared a glance at her face before focusing again on her wrist. 

“Well you  _ are _ an asshole.” She shot back at him with her own smirk. Knowing that, deep down… He wasn’t. He was a good man and a great partner. 

“Easy sweetheart.” He playfully warned her with a smirk. “You’re still pulling your kicks and punches. And as your partner, I feel like I should tell you. Don’t want you gettin’ hurt in the field.” 

“Yeah….” She admitted softly with a sigh. “I know…” It meant a lot to her that he looked out for her and cared for her well being. 

Whiskey finished her wrist and squeezed it softly. “How’s that feel?” He asked her. 

Brandy bit her bottom lip and smiled at him. “Tight but not too tight.” She assured him as she stood up to get back to work. 

“I aim to please, sweetheart.” He told her with a grin as he got back up with her. 

She rolled her eyes at him, but blushed at his nickname for her. “Can I ask you something?” She asked him as she stretched her arms. 

“You know you can ask me anythin’.” He told her as he stretched his calves. “I’ll always be honest with you. And I like to think that you can be honest with me.” He reassured her before lifting his hands up to spar with her some more.

“Thanks.” She told him with a soft smile to him, she paused. “You um… You ever let what happened in your past affect you at work? Like… Does it ever…” She struggled with the right words to say what she was thinking. 

Whiskey softened when she asked him what she was asking him. He had told her about his sweetheart and unborn son dying. As his partner, he wanted her to know. 

“Sometimes… Yeah. Sometimes, I see someone who reminds me of her. Or what I think my boy would’ve looked like.” He admitted, tilting his head at her. Knowing she was thinking about whatever in her past that was hurting her. Something she wasn’t ready to talk about yet. “I try to not let it affect me on missions but… We can’t always help when we remember things or people we miss.” 

Brandy nodded at his words, trying to not let his words get to him the way they were. She didn’t want to cry in front of him. “That’s um… That’s good to hear. That I’m not the only one.” She explained softly. 

“Hey,” He stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder gently. “It’s okay.” He promised her. “You good?” He leaned forward, encouraging her to meet his gaze. “You want to call it a day?”

Brandy shook her head at him. “No… I think I uh… I think I need to punch the shit out of something.” She admitted. 

Whiskey laughed at her. “I think I can help with that sweetheart.” He told her as he picked up the training gloves so Brandy could do just what she wanted. 

She grinned at him and readjusted her messy bun before she started to punch and kick at the gloves. 

“Atta girl. Don’t hold back.” He told her, watching her move.

“Take off those damn gloves. I wanna spar.” She insisted after about ten minutes. “And don’t hold back on me.” She told him. 

Luckily, Whiskey had his wrists already taped as well. “Fine.” He chuckled at her, lifted his hands up and motioned for her to go. “Come on sweetheart.” He teased her. 

After about ten minutes of sparring, Whiskey got her in a hold, her back to him. “Can you get out of this, sweetheart?” He teased in her ear, knowing if he got her riled up... She’d get annoyed and kick his ass. Which turned him on. 

“Shut up Jack.” She shot at him with a smirk before going flipping him over her and onto his back. 

He landed with a groan and smirked up at her before kicking her legs out from under her and she landed almost directly on top of him. “Not bad Charlie.” He groaned as she landed on him.

“Jesus.” She muttered as she pressed onto his chest to push herself up and off of him. 

His hands drifted up and down her arms as she got off him, fingers lingering on her skin. “Somethin’ like that.” He told her softly. 

She got up and held her hand out for him, helping him up. Both were panting as they stared at each other for a few moments, before the door to the gym opened and they both looked away. 

“Oh… Don’t mind me,” Tequila teased them. “But Champ wants to see the two of you before you leave. Somethin’ about a mission in Rome.” 

Brandy blushed and nodded at Tequila. “Yeah… Sure.” 

Whiskey gave him a curt nod. “We’ll be right up there.” He assured him and helped Brandy out from between the ropes of the boxing ring and walked ahead of Brandy. 

She walked by Tequila and he grabbed her arm. “Having fun?” He asked her playfully. 

“Shut up.” She snapped at him and rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t deny that you like him Charlie.” He called after her. “It’s not a good look for you.” 

“Neither is irritating people, for you.” She shot back as she stalked out of the gym. Really hating the fact that he was right. 

“Everythin’ okay?” Whiskey asked her with a concerned voice.

“Oh shit.” Her hands flew to her chest. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were waiting for me.” She startled at his voice but smiled. “Yeah… I’m fine. Just... Tequila bein’ annoying.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Good… Guess you and I are headin’ to Rome. Wanna find out what’s goin’ on?” He asked her, tilting his head towards Champ’s office.

“Yup.” She nodded as she followed him. Actually dreading this mission now. Going to Rome with him? One of the most romantic cities in the world? With one of the most charming, sweet and sexy men she’d ever known? 

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, I apologize for nothing. Please comment b/c quarantine is boring and this is entertaining for me to write.


	4. Life's a lonely, winding road. Better have the right one by your side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandy gets injured on a mission and scares the shit out of Whiskey. And the beginning of them being quarantined together in Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE FEELS THIS CHAPTER.

The Rome mission wasn’t a disaster per se… It actually went quite well. They had been undercover for a couple of weeks, trying to find a supplier who was smuggling artifacts from Iraq and into Italy. And using children to smuggle things in and out of the country. They had found said smuggler and all his colleagues to boot. 

But the end of it wasn’t exactly ideal. Not only did Brandy get shot twice, (Despite wearing a protective layer underneath, she still bore some bruised ribs now.) but now there was the looming threat of a worldwide virus. And per Champ’s orders, they were to not come back to the states and stay in Rome until further notice. 

Brandy let out a whimper, determined to not let Whiskey hear her. “Fuck.” She muttered, as she sat in a corner booth, laying low while Whiskey was on the phone with Champ. 

“You okay sweetheart?” He drawled out as he slid across from her in the booth of the cafe, knowing she was trying not to draw attention to herself. 

“I’m fine.” She told him softly, not letting him know how much pain she was really in. 

He nodded, not entirely believing her but he chose to not say anything. “Okay.” 

“What’d Champ say?” She asked him quietly. 

“Government is shutting down all travel. Even ours.” He began. “To prevent the spread of this virus. He wants us to stay put. He’s arranging for a safehouse apartment for us to stay in till this blows over. But it won’t be available till tomorrow.” He explained with a frown, not for him... But for Brandy. 

“So where to, tonight?” She asked him. 

“There’s a cheap motel not far from here, we’ll get there tonight. They should give us a room if it’s just for the night.” He reassured her softly. Judging by the look on her face, she was in pain and he needed to get a good look at her injuries to make sure she was really all right. 

She nodded at him. “‘Kay.” She replied and slowly got out of the booth with him. “What about our bags?” She asked him. 

He gently took her elbow to help her out of the cafe and looked down the street before heading to the car. “We’ll leave most in the car overnight. Just bring the essentials in the room. You shouldn’t be carryin’ much right now.” He grabbed both and still managed to keep a hold on her. 

“I can carry that.” She mentioned to her overnight bag, not able to disguise the wince on her face. 

“Sweetheart, you can barely walk.” He coaxed her. “I’ve got this. Let’s get you inside and I’ll take a look at you.” 

“Fine.” She huffed at him. Knowing that his bag held a first aid kit in it. 

They entered the charming, but not overly nice motel. “Evenin’, ma’am.” Whiskey greeted the woman at the front desk of the lobby. “My lovely wife and I need a room just for the night.” He explained charmingly. 

This wasn’t the first time she’d been Whiskey’s ‘wife’ for a cover or on a mission so Brandy just smiled next to him and hoped there was a room for them. 

“Of course sir.” The woman spoke with a thick, Italian accent. “You’re lucky, we have one room left. A king bed. We will be closing soon given the virus.” She explained. 

“Well, we sure are grateful for the room. We’ve got a drive to our apartment here ahead of us tomorrow.” He told her with a charming smile. “And my wife here is just plain tired.” He fondly stroked Brandy’s arm as he reached for his wallet and placed some cash on the counter. 

Brandy idly placed her head on his shoulder. Partly to play up the husband and wife bit, but the other part of her was in pain and leaning against his solid form was too good to pass up. “So tired.” She murmured at the woman with a soft smile. 

The woman handed the key to Whiskey and he tucked it in his pocket before picking up the bags and took Brandy’s elbow once more. “Thank you ma’am.” He called to the woman. “Come on sweetheart.” He told Brandy as they walked to their room. Which was, luckily on the first floor and she wouldn’t have to take the stairs. 

Once in the room, Brandy let out a moan. “Okay fuck, I’m in pain.” She whined to him. “Bein’ shot hurts.” 

Whiskey let out an amused chuckle and placed the bags on the bed as he rifled through her bag for her shower things. “I know Sweetheart.” He told her soothingly. “Take a shower and then I’ll take a look at you. Make sure you’re okay.” 

She nodded at him. “‘Okay. Thanks.” She took her toiletry bag with a wince and smiled softly at him before disappearing in the bathroom. 

“You’re welcome.” He told her as she left. He sat down at the edge of the bed and scrubbed his face with his hand. “Okay Jack. She’s fine.” He told himself. Fuck, her gettin’ shot this morning, in the warehouse… Had scared the ever loving shit out of him. He took out the first aid kit and rummaged around in it. It was pretty basic for now. But after speaking with Champ, he assured Whiskey that the apartment would have a bigger kit in case Brandy needed more attention to any injuries. 

Brandy was moving slowly in the shower. She couldn’t get a good look at her own injuries, it hurt her to move much. So she knew she was going to have to let Whiskey get a look at her. She shivered at the idea of his hands on her skin again. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about their sparring session before they left for Rome. She heard a soft knock on the door of the bathroom and it opened slowly. 

“Just leavin’ you some clothes.” He called to her, over the water running. He hesitated leaving for a moment. “You uh… You need anythin’ else?” He asked her. 

Brandy shook her head before realizing he couldn’t see her through the shower curtain. “No, I’m fine. I’ll be out in a bit.” She told him softly, voice hoarse from the stress of everything. Fuck, she was exhausted. She finished rinsing out her hair and turned off the shower. She grabbed a towel and started to dry off. She smiled when she noticed that not only did he place her yoga pants and a sports bra out, but he had left a loose t-shirt for her to put on after he looked at her injuries. 

Slowly, she got dressed and left the towel on the floor. Too tired and in too much pain to put it on the rack. She emerged from the bathroom, t-shirt in hand and smiled at him. 

Whiskey shot up from the bed when she came out of the bathroom. “How’re you feelin’?” He asked her gently as he led her to the bed where the first aid kid was out and ready for her. 

“Feel like Bourbon trampled me.” She muttered with a groan as she sat next to him at the edge of the bed. 

He smirked, his mustache twitching. “Don’t think she’d ever do that to you. C’mon, lemme get a look at you.” He encouraged her and she gingerly laid back down on the bed. 

“‘Yeah, okay.” She winced as she did.

“No smart remark?” He teased her. 

“Don’t make me laugh.” She asked him as she let out another moan of pain from her soft laugh at his teasing. 

“Sorry.” He told her. “Let me know what hurts. Please?” The last word said in a plea. He didn’t want her lying to him about her pain. “I need to know how to help you.” His hands began to gently roam her body, but not in a sexual way. In a concerned and tender way, the kind that shows her that he’s there to take care of her.

She nodded as she let him slowly inspect her body. His large hands moving over her body in the most tender and sweet way. “Ow.” She winced out as his hands skimmed over her ribs, just below her breasts. 

He paused and frowned at her. “Which side, sweetheart?” He asked her gently, not wanting to hurt her anymore than she already was. 

“Both.” She admitted with a whimper. “Bullets hit both sides of my ribs.” She told him.

“Okay.” He told her softly. “Sit up. I’m gonna wrap your middle.” He held an ace bandage in his hand and once she sat up, he started gingerly wrapping her. “Think you bruised your ribs pretty good.” 

“Goddamn it.” She muttered as she did her best to keep her arms up so he could properly wrap her torso. 

“Okay. You’re good.” He patted her hips gently and looked at her t-shirt. “You need help gettin’ that on?” He asked her gently. Eyes meeting hers. 

Normally, Brandy would be stubborn, roll her eyes and insist that she didn’t need his help. But she knew him helping her, would decrease her pain greatly. “... Yes please.” She told him.

He smiled at her. At some point, he had discarded his jacket and hat and was simply ‘Jack’. Just a man in a white t-shirt, jeans, and barefoot in a motel room. 

He helped her with her shirt and then helped her under the covers of the shitty bedspread. “Be right back.” He told her. 

He disappeared as he used the bathroom and took off his jeans. It was a warm evening so he decided to just leave his boxers and t-shirt for the night. He would sleep on the floor, no questions asked.

He came back out of the bathroom, a glass of water in his hand and he handed it to her. “Here.” In his other hand, he held a few painkillers and deposited them in her open palm. “Please don’t ever get shot again.” He asked her, voice painfully soft. Fingers twitch and ache to touch her cheek tenderly. “You scared the shit out of me today.” He whispered. He knows he’s saying a lot in between the lines and he doesn’t give a damn. 

“I’ll try.” She told him with a soft smile as she slowly laid down in the bed sleepily. 

“Good.” He whispered at her and resisted the urge to run his fingers through her red hair before turning to the closet and pulled a pillow and blanket out of it. He settled down on the floor, he could hear Brandy’s steady breathing from the bed. Which in turn, calmed him and he fell asleep. 

\---------

Whiskey woke, hours later in the middle of the night, to soft whimpers in the bed from where Brandy slept. He squinted up in the dark, trying to discern what was wrong. Was it pain from her ribs? 

“No… Please don’t.” She whispered to the room, voice soft, full of fear and pain. 

_She’s having a nightmare._ Whiskey realized, his heart clenching for her. He wasn’t sure if he should wake her or not. He didn’t want to upset her more. Her cries got louder and he finally couldn’t take hearing her cries of pain anymore. 

Quick as lightning, he moved to her side and gently stroked her cheeks with his thumb. “Charlie... Sweetheart, wake up. It’s a nightmare.” He soothed her softly. “It’s okay.” He pulled her close to her and rocked her. “Wake up.” He murmured in her hair. 

It had been a long time since she’d had a dream about that. Remembering that day. But she was and the next thing she knew, Whiskey’s voice was calling for her to come back from it. “Jack…” She gasped out in sobs as she gripped his shirt tightly. 

“Shh… It’s okay. You’re okay.” He rubbed her hair as she held him tight. “You uh…. Wanna talk about it?” He asked her after several moments of her calming down. 

“Just uh… Remembering a painful past.” She told him softly, not meeting his gaze at first. 

He nodded, letting her know he was listening if she wanted and was ready to tell her. 

She drew in a shaky breath. “I was seven and playing hide and seek with my younger sister. She was six. I was hiding in the coat closet across from the living room.” She paused, glancing down for a moment. “My dad came home, he was drunk as hell as usual… My mom just started yelling at him. Telling him that this was the last time, that she was going to leave him and take me and Louisa with her.” 

Whiskey shifted, he had an awful feeling in his stomach about this. “And…?” He asked her softly, gently encouraging her to go on and continue the story. 

“He freaked the hell out. Went into a blind fucking rage.” She let out a shuddering breath. “He kept a shotgun behind the TV and pulled it out. By now… My little sister was there and… He shot them both. Saying that if he couldn’t have us… No one could.” She was sobbing again. “I stayed quiet until I heard him leave the house. I think he went to find me. To… Finish it.” 

“Jesus Christ.” He muttered at her story. His heart, breaking for her. 

“I-I ran down the road, went to Tequila’s house and told his parents what happened. They called the cops and well… I put my dad behind bars.” She said with a shrug. 

“And is that… Is that why you call him your brother? Tequila, I mean.” He asked her softly, thumb strumming her neck softly. 

“Yeah… His parents took me in and raised me.” She explained. 

“Good.” He murmured, staring at her. Hating the idea of her growing up alone. 

“Did I wake you?” She asked him after a long silence as she chewed her bottom lip and stared back at him.

“Doesn’t matter. I got ya.” He promised her, as he gently lowered her back to laying down. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere.” He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. 

“I didn’t… I couldn’t save them.” She said after another long pause, her voice shaking. 

“Hey… You were just a kid. And if you had, you’d be dead too.” He told her, his gentle brown eyes searching hers. “This ain’t your fault. Your dad’s a fuckin’ bastard and if I ever met him, I’d kill him for you.” 

She smiled at him. Knowing he was trying to make her feel better, but she also knew he was dead serious. Whiskey was fiercely loyal to people he cared about. “Thank you Jack.” She whispered at him. 

“You’re welcome Charlie.” He murmured back to her. Kissing her forehead and gently rubbing her arm with his knuckles, lulling her back to sleep. 

Where she was safe in his arms and his nose buried in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this is a lot of tenderness. We LOVE a tender Whiskey. :-)
> 
> Leave me love and comments please and thank you.


	5. Lord have mercy look at her. He sure didn't make no mistake when he put that angel on Earth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Whiskey/Brandy under quarantine in Rome. And more soft!Whiskey that I know all of ya'll (myself included) are suckers for.

Brandy woke to a strong pair of arms around her. Her back to him and his nose buried in her neck. His breath sent shivers through her, she really loved the way he felt this close to her. But she really hated how much she wanted him. Wanted to be with him. And that fucking scared her. She didn’t want to lose someone else she loved. But god did she love waking up in his arms. 

The silence was broken by her phone ringing. “Shit.” She moaned as she reached, her bruises were killing her. 

“What time is it?” Whiskey grunted as she pulled away to answer. 

“8 am.” She answered him as she brushed her hair away from her face and blushed at him. “What?” She told Tequila on the other end with another groan.

“Hope I’m not interruptin’ the honeymoon.” He teased her on the phone. 

“Shut up.” She told him as she watched Whiskey stretch out of the corner of her eye. “What do you want?” She asked him tiredly. 

“Just checkin’ on you. Heard you got shot. Whiskey takin’ care of you?” He asked, concerned. 

“Yeah… ‘M fine. Sore, but fine.” She paused, fully aware of Whiskey’s caring gaze on her. She blushed. “He’s taking care of me fine.” She told Tequila softly, her gaze meeting Whiskey’s. 

“Good. Hey, I know you have to stay in Rome, but just wantin’ to let you know that Bourbon will be taken care of.” He promised her. 

“Thanks… Will you… Ride her for me occasionally? She’ll get bored otherwise.” She said with a laugh. 

“I’ll make sure she’s not bored.” He promised her. “You two just stay safe, yeah?” He asked her. 

“Thanks…” She nodded at him. “We will. We’re heading to the safehouse today.” She told him. 

“Got it. It’s late here, I just wanted to check on ya.” He told her. “And don’t have too much fun with Whiskey there.” He teased her. 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Shut up asshole.” She snapped grumpily at him before hanging up on him and tossing it on the nightstand. 

“How’s Tequila?” Whiskey asked her with a chuckle. 

“He’s... Still annoying. But he’s taking care of Bourbon for me.” She told him with a huff and looked at him. “Hey… Thank you… For last night.” She told him softly. “I just… I wasn’t trying to keep it from you…” 

“It’s just that it’s hard to talk about.” He finished for her gently. “I know.” He tilted his head at her. “It’s okay. I am glad you told me.” He rubbed her arm. 

Brandy smiled at him. “I’m glad I told you too.” 

“How are you feeling?” He nodded at her. 

“Like I’ve been run over.” She grumbled at him. 

“Well, let’s pack up our shit, get to the truck… We’ll head to the safehouse and go from there.” He told her as he stood to pull on his jeans. 

Thirty minutes later, they were in the truck and driving across Rome to the apartment. “Thanks Ginger. I appreciate you lookin’ after them. If you need to stay there, you’re welcome to. Big guest room and kitchen.” He hung up after another few moments. 

Brandy had only heard his half of the conversation and was curled under his leather jacket in the passenger seat. “Looking after them?” She asked him with a smirk. “Ginger taking care of your ant farm?” She teased him. 

“No, my goats.” He told her with a smirk.

“You’re… You have goats?” She asked him. Her insides warming at the idea of him having a bunch of goats. “How many?” 

“Five. They came with the property when I bought the house. Couldn’t get rid of them. They’re pretty damn cute. Mischievous.. But cute.” 

She bit her bottom lip, fighting back a grin at his face talking about his goats. “What are their names?” 

Whiskey blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby.” 

She burst out into giggles before she was reminded of how much pain she was in and groaned. “That’s…. Fucking adorable. Who knew, Jack Daniels was a big Scooby Doo fan?” She teased him as they pulled into a charming Italian neighborhood where their apartment was located. 

Whiskey glanced over at her. Fuck, she looked cute under his jacket. “Yes ma’am I was.” He told her with a wink. “Best damn show to grow up watchin’.” 

“Do they have a Mystery Machine too?” She asked him with a grin as she got out of the truck. 

Whiskey laughed as he hopped out of the truck and around to her side. “Maybe that’s what I should name my lawn mower.” He teased her. “And it was my favorite show as a kid.” He explained to her in her ear as he helped her out.

Brandy smiled at him. “Got it.” She affirmed, not trusting her voice right now. She looked up. “Oh my god… This building is adorable.” She gushed. 

“It’s pretty damn charming. We have 24 hours before we have to go on lockdown. Accordin’ to the Italian government.” He told her and handed her one of the two keys of the apartment. “You go on up, I’ll bring the bags up.” He insisted. “Then, I’ll go out for supplies.” 

“I should be doing somethin’.” She told him as she stared at the sleeves of his leather jacket, which she was now wearing. 

“You will be. Restin’.” He told her gently. “I don’t want you makin’ those bruises worse.” He pleaded with her. “You go on up, unlock the place. Make a grocery list, anythin’ else what we might need or want for the quarantine.” He moved up to her, coaxing her to meet his gaze. “Alright?” 

“Yeah… Okay.” She agreed as she turned to enter the building. Smiling as she dodged some local dogs chasing her into the building. 

Whiskey watched her walk away. Damn, she was cute wearing his jacket. Shaking his head, he went to work on bringing up their bags. It took him a couple of trips. They both packed enough for a long mission if it had been necessary. 

Meanwhile, Brandy was acclimating herself to the place. A two bedroom, one bathroom flat. Big living room and a professional-grade kitchen. A charming porch for enjoying the days on. The place was fully furnished, (courtesy of Statesman) and very comfortable. Both beds were king sized and the bathroom had a walk in shower. The porch had a couple of potted plants, two patio chairs with a little table between them and a grill. 

Whiskey let out a whistle. “Guess we could be stranded somewhere worse.” He admitted as he set the last of the suitcases in the living room. 

“Yeah… It’s nice.” She smiled at him. “You pick the bedroom you want.” She insisted. 

Whiskey chuckled. “Yes ma’am.” He told her as he poked his head in both of them. “I’ll take this one.” He nodded to the smaller one.

Brandy sighed at him. “You only picked that one because it’s the smaller one.” She accused him playfully. 

“Nothin’ you can prove sweetheart.” He countered with a wink as he started putting her bags in what he now deemed as her room. 

“Fine.” She huffed out and rummaged through the kitchen for a pad and pen. The kitchen had everything when it came to cooking. Pots, pans, utensils and even baking items if they needed them. But no food. 

She started working on a shopping list for Whiskey. Who was taking a quick shower before he went to get supplies. By the time he came out, dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans, boots and of course, his signature hat. She had two pages worth of supplies they would need. 

“Good news, looks like we’ve got plenty of toilet paper in there.” He chuckled as he looked at her list over her shoulder. Giving her a whiff of his cologne. God, he smelled good. 

“I uh…” She scratched off toilet paper off the list and smiled at him. “That’s good.” She told him before sliding the list over to him. “I don’t know what you prefer to eat but I guess it’s a good thing you’re doing the shopping.” She teased him as she bit her bottom lip. 

“Guess so.” He told her. “There’s a store not far from here, it’s big and should have what we need. I’ll make sure to not get anythin’ with nuts in it for ya.” He promised her as he tucked the list in the back pocket of his jeans. 

She blinked and then looked up at him. “How do you… You always remember that kind of stuff about me.” She stated softly. 

“Is that a question?” He teased her. 

“I just… Why?” 

“Because, you’re my partner. And you’re important to me.” He told her gently, his finger running along her own finger that lay on the counter. “Am I ever gettin’ that jacket back?” He teased her as he mentioned to her wearing his with a grin. 

Brandy smirked at him. “I dunno, it’s pretty cozy.” She wrapped her arms around herself and grinned at him. 

“Fine… Keep it. Looks better on you anyway.” He told her and grabbed his keys. “By the way… If any of the neighbors ask… We’re a married couple stranded here during the lockdown.” He winked at her. “According to Champ. We’re Mr. and Mrs. Jack Daniels.” 

He set a ring down on the counter, and she caught a glimpse of a wedding band on his hand. Oh… 

“Why do we need to make them think we’re married?” She asked him, still staring at the gorgeous diamond ring on the counter. 

“Looks suspicious that we’re two unmarried colleagues stuck in Italy.” He explained as he tucked his wallet in his jacket. “You okay sweetheart?” 

“Yeah I just… Just asking.” She told him before she slipped on the ring. “Be safe honey.” She cooed at him with a grin and went to go unpack in her room. 

“Damn.” He muttered to himself as he watched her saunter off to her bedroom. Wearing her yoga pants, sneakers, t-shirt and his leather jacket. And her calling him that? That got him worked up.

Brandy hated that she liked being fake married to Whiskey. Something about wearing a ring that he picked out and gave to her… She got lost in her thoughts as she unpacked and put things away in drawers and in the bathroom. 

When she came back out. She spotted a bottle of Advil and a glass of water on the kitchen counter. With a note under the glass. She plucked the note up. _Take care of those ribs, sweetheart. ~Jack_ She smiled at him using his real first name in his note for her. 

Reluctantly, she opened the bottle with a wince and took three like she had last night. Eventually, she fell asleep on the couch both in pain and exhaustion from moving. 

Whiskey meanwhile, was battling the crowds at the store. Making sure they had everything they could possibly want or need for at least a month. Worst case scenario, he’d go back out later. But for now, he was getting food and booze for both of them. As well as cleaning supplies, because Brandy was obsessive about making sure the place stayed clean. He smirked as he got what he could for them. Some of the shelves were picked over. So he was getting what he could. Politely taking a pack of toilet paper off the shelves for a woman who was shopping with her child and he handed it over to her. 

“Grazie.” She told him with a smile. 

“Prego.” He tipped his hat at her and continued down the aisle. 

After almost an hour and a half, he decided he had enough for them. He had even picked up some lady products for her, he figured she’d need them eventually anyway even if she hadn’t put them on the list. 

After finally checking out and getting everything loaded into the truck, he headed back to their place for the foreseeable future. 

Hours later, Brandy woke to the smell of pasta. She slowly, and with great effort… (Given her injuries) Sat up, and poked her head over the couch to see Whiskey in the kitchen wearing an apron that said ‘kiss the cook’ in Italian and had a pair of lips in Italian colors on it. “When did you get back?” She asked him groggily. 

Whiskey looked up at her voice before looking at his watch. “‘Bout an hour ago. Didn’t want to wake you. You looked… Peaceful.” He told her. 

Brandy blushed at him. Fuck, he really was getting under her skin. Making her want him on every level. Even if it wasn’t intentional. “Smells good. What is it?” She asked him as she slowly got off the couch. 

He answered her by picking up two plates of Fettuccine Alfredo and smirked at her. “Let’s eat outside… Sweetheart.” He told her with a grin. “Why don’t you grab those glasses of wine.” 

Brandy groaned at him, damn she was hungry. And he bought wine? 

“Somethin’ wrong?” He asked her as he slid the door to the porch open. 

“N-No…” She shook her head at him and picked up the wine glasses and the bottle. “Just, my ribs hurt.” She told him softly. 

“I know your first trip to Italy isn’t exactly ideal but… Well, can’t beat this view.” He told her softly as he helped her sit down and clinked glasses with her. 

She smiled at him and curled up in her chair as she sipped her wine, admiring the Roman sunset over the Coliseum in the distance. “It’s beautiful.” She agreed with a murmur. 

“Sure is.” He agreed, but he was focused on her when he said it. 

After an hour of them leisurely eating, drinking and chatting. Somewhere, a violin started to play. 

Whiskey rose his brows and stood. Looking up at the floor above them, he grinned. “Neighbor must be bored.” He said as he leaned over the railing before he looked over his shoulder at her. Her auburn hair spilling over her shoulders and onto his black leather jacket. He hadn’t felt this way about another woman since… Her. 

“It’s nice. Very… Calming. Given everything going on.” She gestured vaguely and sighed softly. 

He nodded and turned to face her. Holding his hand out for her. “Dance with me?” He asked her softly. “Six feet apart don’t apply to married couples.” He reminded her playfully. 

She smiled and took his hand as he gently tugged her up. Always considerate and careful with her and now, her new injuries. “Didn’t know you knew how to dance.” She whispered as he pulled her close. She stretched her arms a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hurting a bit, but she knew she needed to get her mobility back anyhow. 

He chuckled softly in her ear, his arms moving around her waist. “I can hold my own. I’m no Gene Kelly though.” He admitted.

“No you’re not.” She agreed teasingly. 

“Easy, sweetheart.” He chuckled as he gently pinched her side playfully. 

She giggled and then winced. “Sorry… I’m sorry.” She gasped through her giggles. 

His hand stilled and he smiled against her hair. “Guess I’ll have to cut my wife some slack.” He chuckled as he kissed her head softly. “I did almost lose her yesterday.” He whispered into her hair. 

“But you didn’t. I’m here and alive.” She reminded him. 

“Yeah… You are.” He murmured against her hair. “You… You’re important to me Charlie. I can’t… Don’t want to lose you.” 

“You’re important to me too Jack.” She told him, keeping her head on his chest as they swayed. “I don’t want to lose you either.” 

“Well then, we’ll just have to make sure that neither of us dies, ever.” He teased as he squeezed her hips gently. 

“That easy, huh?” She asked him, a smile on her lips. 

“That easy.” He confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please please leave me comments and tell me what you think? As always, find me at nxbodygoesafterher on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy find me at nxbodygoesafterher on tumblr if you like it! Also I love comments so.... Leave me a comment please and thank you!


End file.
